The Days of Golden Sunshine
by fabricatixdiem
Summary: This a long novel about the marauder's era and their friends. And how they all met, the adventures they went through and how an everlasting friendship was built and how that friendship led to an betrayal.
1. Prologue

Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, except for the characters Angela, Natalie, and Julie.

A/n: This fanfic is about the marauders and their friends in school. It tells of how everything came to be and starts from their first year at Hogwarts to probably I'm estimating till their final year and maybe even up till Voldemort rampage at Godric's Hollow. This fanfic will be long and slow but I will try to upload as fast as my time will allow. So without further ado…here is the Prologue.

Prologue:

A dim light flickered on and off…on and off in the vacant house, the gloomy looking rooms, dusty from lack of use. The once elaborate furniture covered by pale, billowing sheets, so quiet, so empty.

Suddenly in a flash of blinding lights, three women appear in the living room collapsing onto the worn coach. The dust from the coach puffs out filling the room in a black mist, only to be ignored. All of the young women were dressed in long, stylish robes of different colors, blue, green, purple.

A hysterical, tired face rests her head in her trembling hands.

She mumbles the muffled words of, "He was innocent! He was innocent!"

Over and over again the words are heard, her pool of black shining hair falling into her tear-stained face.

A worn hand rests on her trembling shoulder, patting her and whispered words of comfort pass through her thin lips trying simply to help, to comfort her helpless friend. While the other, could only sit and watch.

Tired of seeing the sad scene before her she walks over to the small cabinet that probably once had held keys or letters. She brings out a small silver bowl and begins to swirl the silvery liquid inside, around and around, fast and faster.

And then an eerie silence and a loud shooom, and the girls knew that they were returning. Returning to the happy days, back to the very beginning of it all, back to the days of golden sunshine.


	2. Chapter 1

Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angela, Natalie, and Julie.

A/n: This is the beginning so it might seem a bit boring, but I promise the chapters will get longer and better.

Chapter 1:

"James! Hurry we are going to be late for the train!" shouted Harold James Potter to his 11 year old son.

"Master James! Master James! Don't forget about Nora! Oh! Why oh why does my Master James have to leave his Nora! Master James needs his Nora!" cried the hysterical house elf, who wore a towel around her waist, breaking into sobs.

"Now there, there Nora, our James will be back! And he'll write to us every day won't he?" burst out a worried Mrs. Potter while fighting a losing battle, trying very hard not to break into tears.

"Mum!" yelps a very antsy James as the tearful mother and house elf engulfs him in a tight embrace.

"James Potter! You get your ass out here right now! We are going to be late!" yells a red faced Mr. Potter, sticking his head into the mansion's doorframe.

"All right! All right! Keep your shoes on! I'm coming!" James yells back giving his mother and house elf another goodbye and rushing out the door.

**Slam**, the train's compartment doors slide open.

"Uhhhmmm, excuse me is that seat vacant?" asks a rather shy, brown-haired, sickly looking boy.

"No, go right ahead!" crys James and Sirius Black (a charming boy with black hair and a silly grin).

"Jinx!" they both shout again. The two fall over laughing. James and Sirius have been best friends since the very beginning of time and were like brothers.

"So! What's your name? I'm Sirius! And this stupid bloke here is James!" said Sirius, shaking the boy's hand.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid idiot? I'm not the one who took a dead cockroach to be a piece of chocolate and then promptly ate it!" retorted James picking up a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean and examining a multicolored one closely before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well it is! Haven't you eaten cockroach clusters before? I mean they aren't the best but they aren't that bad! Right, mate?" nudge Sirius to the new comer.

"Oh...well uhmm, I've never tried one before and I don't think I'll ever fancy trying one either…" replied the boy pondering thoughtfully. "By the way my name is Remus Lupin."

As the boys sat there staring at each other thinking of what to say next the old train lunged forward and in stumbled four girls.

"OOf!" "Ahh!"

"Angela get off of me!" "I can't! Natalie is sitting on my back! Natalie what in the name of bloody hell have you been eating?"

"Me! It's Julie that's the problem! Miss Health Nut isn't so healthy!"

"Oh will you three just stuff it?"

A long raven haired Chinese girl crawls out from the dog pile.

Standing up, her dark brown, curious, twinkling eyes scanned the compartment. After helping her friends to their feet, she turns and sticks out her wand hand (right).

"Hi! I'm Angela! Excuse my friends! They are a tad nervous 'bout our first day."

"Me? Nervous? Angela don't lie!" snapped another asian agitated girl, she was tall and willowy, also with black hair though not quite as black or long.

"Hello, Natalie! The crazy, wild, hyper active annoying little girl, Angela is my cousin." States the girl politely.

"Awwww! You really find me crazy, wild, hyper active and annoying? How sweet Natalie!" coos Angela.

"Yes! And its not something to be proud of!" hissed Natalie through her tightly clamped teeth.

"Pfft!" Angela sticks out her tongue at Natalie.

The remaining two girls stood up, one was a bit small but in a cute way and had pale skin and shoulder-length brown hair. She introduced herself as Julie.

The final girl caught James's eye. She had long fiery red hair that gave her a fierce and courageous feeling. And her vivid green eyes captured his thoughts and emotions. James felt butterflies in his stomach and that he was floating upon thin fluffy clouds, in a clear blue sky, on a sunny day.

AS the train jerked to an unscheduled stop the girl was thrown into James arms and James had the strange feeling that he was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 2

The Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Angela, Natalie and Julie

A/n: its still coming along slowly…haha. Bear with me peoples!

Chapter 2:

Lily's POV

Lily Evans could not remember a scene in her 11 year old life where she had ever felt more awkward.

She was a muggle-born girl, who had just been accepted into the best school for witchcraft and wizardry there was. She didn't have a ounce of a clue about magic (besides all the books she had bought for "light" reading.), she had also just found out that her three best friends were also witches and two of there were purebloods (Natalie and Angela), and she was in a compartment full of rowdy boys on a magical choo choo train riding off to the magical school.

"Oh yah!" She thought to herself "the crazy people catchers will definantly barge in to take her away anytime now!"

She quickly glanced over at the boys.

One had unkempt, messy jet-black hair, one looked like he would become Britain's top most wanted killer and one who when looked at, like he was completely innocent and that he didn't know what the hell he was doing with this crazy group.

Frowning slightly, Lily stood there; the train pulled to an unexpected stop, looking up Lily found herself falling gracefully into the open arms of the boy with messy, jet-black hair.

Ahhh! Whoa! OOffz! Cries went about everywhere but all Lily could see was a boy who looked like he had a big furry thing eating away the top of his head. And all James could do was feel himself drown in those captivating green eyes.

"Ohm, would you mind getting off of me?" Lily heard herself say.

The boy gaped dumbly for a few moments and as he took hold of the situation, slowly stood up and helped lily to her feet.

It seemed like they were not the only ones who had fallen.

Natalie was cramped in a tiny corner with Remus, Sirius was piled up on top of some luggage and Angela. Julie lay next to them her legs bent beneath her in what looked like an uncomfortable position.

"Dude! Get off of me! I'm being crushed!" yelled Angela "Argh! What's with this bloody trip? I keep being squashed!"

"Tough luck, mate!" grinned Sirius as he helped Julie and the complainer to their feet.

The lights started to flicker and someone (most likely Natalie) was whimpering.

"shhh!" cried out Remus. "Listen to what's going on!"

Outside loud shouts were being called out in the hallway as if someone were arguing!

"If you blokes had listened to me and checked the brakes then everything would've been fine!"

"What bloody sodding brakes? This piece of metal crap runs on magic! Get it through ya puffed up head!"

"Welll now what do we do?"

"And just how the hell would I know? Murray went to check on it already!"

"Yep!" cried out a new voice, "The old ticker on this thing broke, but I'll save the day! Dum dum dum!

"Where is that super hero music coming from?" asked a voice.

"Hehehe" snickered Sirius from within the compartment. "OWWW!" he shouted as someone (most likely Angela) poked him in the ribs.

The three guys gave the compartment an odd glance.

"Kids these days!" said a guy rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, like I said…Reparo!" shouted Murray pissed that some punk had ruined his moment of glory.

Instantly the lights turned back on and the train started chugging along again. Lurching forward throwing everyone off their feet…again.

(Angela looked ready to start handing out boycott the Hogwarts Express train t-shirts.)

As the day progressed they each learned a bit more about one another. Of course James, Sirius and Angela were the main chatterboxes. They discussed items of importance such as quidditch to the weirdest Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and pranks they should pull on unsuspecting teachers.

Lily, Julie, Natalie and Remus discussed what they thought they would be learning in their classes.

They all got along well and thought none of them knew it at the moment, they would all be destined to become great friends.


	4. Chapter 3

The Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters unrecognized from the Harry Potter Series

A/N: Sorry everyone! I'm in another country right now and it was hard to get access to a computer because my cousin needed it all the time...sigh, well here is a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 3:

"First years! T'is way! First ye'rs this way please! F'llow me! Now don't get lost!" cried a giant of a man.

Timidly the puny kids approached a boat.

"Wow! They sure get smaller each ye'r huh! My name is Hagrid! I'm gamekeeper h're at Hogwarts! Well four to a boat then! C'mon hurry it up there now!" Oy! You there! H'y! Is t'is your toad? " asked the great man.

A plump mousy rat faced boy stumbled forward. "Yah! Freddie! Thanks!"

"No prob'em" chuckled the big guy.

Lily, Angela, Natalie and Julie climbed into a small wooden boat while the rat faced boy who introduced himself as Peter, James Remus and Sirius climbed aboard another.

"Lalala rock-a-bye-baby-in-a-tree-top!" whispered Angela into the darkness as they went into the caves of underground waterways of Hogwarts. Promptly on the word "rock" she, Sirius and James started rocking their old, creaky boats back and forth in the water.

"Angela! Ahhh! You stop or I'm writing to your parents!" screeched Julie and Natalie.

"OOOO! I'm shivering with fear! I'd liked to see them try!" retorted Angela.

Suddenly a giant squid hand shot up into the air, knocking the little boat, and Angela tumbled into the murky, cold water.

"Pffft! Serves you right!" screamed the three girls.

"Oi! No swim'ing!" roared Hagrid. "You chums there give 'er a hand!" Hagrid asked James, Sirius and Remus also of Peter but he just sat there dumbly smilingly like an idiot. James, Sirius and Remus however were positively giggly with laughter, although Remus had the dignity of trying to do his best of trying to hold it in.

Since none of the girls knew how to swim and therefore decided not to take the risk of falling in themselves they couldn't help their friend. The boys of course were of no use…

"Those giggle boxes!" thought Angela viciously in her desperation. She ended up swimming to the gates of Hogwarts and mush to Hagrid's dismay, the stern, sharp-eyed, quick-minded Professor McGonagall happened to have been early on arrival and saw Angela get out all wet and soggy.

"Hagrid, what is the meaning of this!" questioned McGonagall folding her lips tightly together.

"Ahhh…well ya see, uhmm what h'ppened was, ahh..we had a little accident. Ya know? Accidents 'ill happen!" answered Hagrid chuckling nervously.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed she turned looking at Angela, "I do not think I'll wish to hear this story… so lets just dry you off and get you sorted into the right house then, all right? Ventosusious!" shouted McGonagall pulling out her wand and pointing to Angela.

"Thank-s-s-s Prof-e-s-o-r!" shivered Angela the cool breeze still chilling her bones.

The group walked through the gigantic, wooden doors. The students marched in a straight line, chattering nervously. They walked till they reached an old, worn, dirty, tattered hat resting upon a stool. The first years stood still curious as to what they were waiting for.

Suddenly the shabby hat opened up his mouth sucked in a deep breath and sang a song that went like this:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years!

My name is Sorting Hat,

I separate all of you into houses that represent you best!

You may be a Gryffindor,

Loyal, brave, and bold!

Or maybe a Ravenclaw,

Where the smart-headed thrive,

Or maybe sneaky Slytherin,

Who put their lives above the rest!

Or maybe gentle Hufflepuff

Who cares for all the kind!

So put me on and let me see

Which house represents you best!

Try me on quick and fast, for I'm the sorting hat!"

AS the hat's mouth shut, students everywhere broke into a thunderous applause, only to be silenced by and impatient McGonagall who had pulled out a long list of names.

"Avery, Thomas", she called out and an intimidating looking boy walked up to the stool, jamming on the hat.

The hat had barely touched his filthy head (James and Sirius couldn't decide which was filthier the hat or Avery's head.) when it screeched out the word "Slytherin!"

The evil, vile looking table propped up next to the cold walls burst into cheering.

Soon the list moved on to the B's and finally Sirius Black was called to the stool.

"Sirius Black, she said?" whispered students. "Not from the pureblood obsessed family, Black?"

The students at the Slytherin table were preparing to stand up and give a thunderous applause as Sirius, jammed on the hat.

"Not Slytherin! Please not Slytherin! Gryffindor! Hufflepuff even, just not Slytherin!" thought Sirius.

"Not Slytherin ehh!" asked the hat, "well better be…"


	5. Chapter 4

The Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters unrecognized in the Harry Potter series.

A/N: Here is Chapter 4 everyone! Sorry this took longer than I thought… I got sick…I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! I miss home! And my computer! By the way I decided to shorten the some of the character's names and give them nicknames. Below is a chart of the names.

Natalie- Nat

Angela- Ang

Priscilla- Pris

Yudi- Ud

Mingdi- Md

Chapter 4:

"Well better be…Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin table looked murderous and the Gryffindor table stunned, as an ecstatic Sirius practically skipped over to the red and gold decorated table.

Choy, Angela was also sorted into Gryffindor, and then Evan, Lily, was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

Gray, Greg was sorted into Hufflepuff also was Harrison, June. Isaacs, Rachel was sorted into Ravenclaw and Kadon, Vincent was sorted into Slytherin.

Next a shy but quirky looking girl Lin, Priscilla and Lee, Natalie followed by Lupin, Remus made it into the bold and valiant table of the red and gold.

Soon they were joined by Pettigrew, Peter, Potter, James and Tear, Juliann also a tall, mischievous looking first year named Lu, Ming-di (Md) who had arrived late with his brother Yu-di (Ud) Lu, a boy who had squinty eyes and resembled a pig.

After the last person had been sorted, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and the kindly headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"A hearty welcome is entitled to the new faces! A warm welcome back to the old! I'm sure you're all tired and hungry, so I'll save the speech giving for later then, hmm? Well, don't let the scrumptious, hot food before you get cold! Dig in everyone!" boomed his loud voice.

"Foooood!" cried Sirius, happily reaching for a drumstick.

"Oh Gawd! Didn't anyone teach him manners?" yelled Remus disgusted with Sirius, who currently had his head buried in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Apparently not." replied James, staring out of the corner of his eyes at Lily. Who quickly blushed and looked down at her own plate of food.

"I wonder what our first class is going to be…" Natalie said, glancing anxiously at the stern table of professors.

"I'm wondering about the amount of homework we'll receive, I heard that McGonagall relishes on her students suffering under mountains of work…" said Julie.

"And I'm wondering if I brought enough quills and parchment!" exclaimed Angela, sarcastically. "Oh come on! You guys should hear yourselves! We barely just got here! Have some fun, please!"

"I'm just saying that we should be prepared! Lily and I are muggleborns we don't know as much stuff as you and Natalie do!" Julie mumbled. "Right, Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Staring back silently at her food she went back into her tranquil thoughts.

"Lily? Are you alright?" asked Natalie worriedly as she handed over the gravy to Angela who was busy trying to make a volcano with her mashed potatoes.

"Sure she is! Bet she is just nervous about her first day!" laughed Angela pouring gravy all over the mountain of potatoes mumbling, "Drown! Mwahahahaha! Drown you sad little people! That's right! Ahahha!" She stood up on the bench and shouted, "That's right! Who is the best? I'm the best!"

"Uhmm, Ang?" Natalie pulled on Angela's robes trying to get her to sit down.

"What? Oh…ha-ha…uhmm got carried away." Laughed Angela as she realized what she was doing.

(The whole Great Hall was staring at her, Angela could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at her as he poured gravy onto his mashed potatoes。)

"Mate, that is one loony girl…" Commented Sirius, finally lifting his head up from his food.

Remus shook his head, "Finished with your food, Sirius?"

"Oh yah! I'm full…yup…onto dessert!" Sirius joyfully shouted as ice cream and cake of every flavor appeared on the table.

"Pig!" shouted Angela, somewhere along the table Yudi looks up.

"Imotig, imarowingoy!" Sirius shouts back, ice cream dripping down his mouth.

"uhhhmm? What did he say?" inquired Julie.

"I said, I'm not a pig, I'm a growing boy!"

James and Remus stare at Sirius sadly and shake their heads. Suddenly, the golden platters are wiped clean and Dumbledore stands up.

"First, a toast to the gift of youth and knowledge!" raising his jewel encrusted goblet filled with pumpkin juice, Dumbledore honors the two virtues.

"Now that we are all fed and full,"

"**_Burrrrrpppp"_** roared Sirius, "whoops, he he"

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes rest upon Sirius and chuckles, "Yes, I see you enjoyed your dinner, Mr. Black!"

"That I did! Thank-you, Headmaster!" Sirius stands up on his chair, and performs a mock

bow. The Great Hall booms with laughter.

"Ha-ha, yes, well as I was saying, Mr. Filch wanted me to remind you to check the rather long

list of banned objects on the bulletin board placed in your common rooms and that the

Forbidden Forest, hence the name is still sadly forbidden to students! That means stay out of it! Well, before we go off to bed, I have a few choice words for closing remarks, Ogabooga, tedious, and blubber. Goodnight all!"

"Gryffindor First years! Gryffindor First Years! This way!" shouted a bossy looking boy with rather thick glasses and messy brown hair. He wore a prefect badge and stood next to a rather pretty girl with short, dark colored hair which had purple streaks through it, who also wore a prefect badge

The Gryffindor group walked along the long corridors of Hogwarts, finally coming to a stop at the 7th floor. As they approach a portrait of a rather large lady in a velvety dress, draped with pearls, named the Fat Lady.

"Password?" asked the portrait.

"Lionheart…" replies the prefect.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Girls 'dormitories are up the stairs. Boys are to the left. Any questions?" the boy prefect paused to look around at the shy group.

"No? Right then, I'm Steve and this stunning girl here (he points to the girl with dark hair and purple streaks) is Kat. We are the prefects for your house, the Gryffindor house." The boy added with an unnecessary bob of his head.

"Oh! This is the Gryffindor House? Wow! And I thought I was with the Slytherin group!" mocked Ud.

"You are a bloody Slytherin?" cried out Steve very much alarmed.

"Mayday! Mayday! Houston we have a problem! Code red! I repeat code red! The snake has landed in the lion's den! The snake is in the lion's den! This is not a joke! "

Steve threw his long arms into the air and ran around the room grabbing random first years, screaming this into their shocked, frightened, pale faces.

Finally stopping, in front of Kat, who stood there patiently listening to him rant and trying to get him to calm down.

Suddenly, Steve leaps up into the air and body slams an unsuspecting Ud, making James, Sirius, Remus, Ang, Nat, Peter, Julie and even earning a large smile from Lily, double over with loud laughter.

"The snake is down! The lion has got him! All systems cleared! Now to perform a memory charm!" hissed Steve as he pulled out a well polished, 15 inch wand prodding it close to Ud's temple.

"W-w- wait! H-Hold on! It was just a joke! I'm a Gryffindor! Help! Help! Rape! Ahhh! Child Molester! Michael-Jackson Wannabe! Help!" squealed the pig.

"Rape? What the bloody hell! Ewwwww….. fuck no! Rape Kat perhaps! Steve gave Kat a what he thought a charming, sweep the girl off your feet smile to Kat, who smiles back half heartedly But you? Arghhh! And don't give me the, I'm a helpless brave, bold lion shit!"

"Uhh? I am though! I really am in Gryffindor! See! I have the Red Badge of Courage!"

"Uh huh and I'm the Queen of England! Oh wait? You have the Red Badge of Courage? Me want to see!" Steve quickly crawls onto his hind legs and begs to see the "Red Badge of Courage"

Ud breaks out into sweat, "You want to see the red badge? Now? Here?"

"Yah! Yah! Red Badge! Courage! Now! Pant Pant" Steve nods his head violently.

"Oh…right now? Well, uhmm…you see its ahh at the dry cleaners! I'm having it cleaned!"

"Oh…" murmurs Steve disappointedly. "Well, oh hang on! You can't dry clean the Red Badge of Courage! It's a badge! Not a bloody clothing item!"

"Really! Well I didn't know that! Uhmm love to stay and chat but I must be off to bed now! Have to have my beauty sleep you know?" yells Ud, running to the boys' dormitories.

"Hmmm, for some reason, I feel like I've been tricked!" Steve mutters, scratching his head.

"Sigh, come along Steve!" an exasperated Kat commands.

"But… but… he has the badge!" Steve whimpered making puppy eyes at Kat. 

"Now! Steve! "Kat's temper had finally gotten the better of her as she placed two hands on her hips an tapped her foot, her lips folded together tightly in a dangerous manner.

"But, oh fine!" Steve finally stood up, brushed his pants and headed out the door, muttering darkly about revenge, and girls, and about a certain pig-like boy who was going to die.

"Oh Steve!" called out Kat sweetly.

"Yah! You rang?" Steve replies rather rudely.

"Last time I checked, your room was that way!" Kat pointed to her left, "Not in the girl's loo!"

But she had warned him to late. It appeared that Steve had walked in on a certain first year girl, Julie.

"Wahhh! Holy Shit! Sorry!" yelped a frantic Steve running out of the girl's bathroom, shielding his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Days of Golden Sunshine

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them well except for the unrecognizable.

A/n: I'm reallllllllllllllllllllllly reallllllllllllllllly realllllllllllllllllly sorry! I've been sooo busy getting used to high school that I sort of neglected this story and I'll totally forgive you guys if you decide to send hate mail! Anyways on to Chapter 5. 

Chapter 5:

**Blink** **Blink **James rubs his eyes and stretches. Lying back down onto the fluffy, comfortable, white sheets of his bed. "Where am I?" He thinks as he glances around the room with its 6 four-post beds, each with red and gold curtains for privacy.

There were 6 squashy arm-chairs next to the windows and two doors, one leading to the dormitory's bathroom and one into the Gryffindor common room. Over on the next bed, Sirius stirs in his sleep and James quickly tosses the covers over his ruffled hair and for some reason wonders how a certain red head's morning is going.

"It's a morning call! It's a morning call!" sings Angela jumping up and down on her bed.

"5 more minutes, mummy!" mutters Julie.

"Oh! Come on! Wake up you lazy bums!" Angela screams as she throws a pillow at Natalie.

"Angela! When I wake up…I'll … I'll…" mumbles Natalie as she dozes back off to sleep.

"I'll what? Snore me to death?" remarks Angela.

"Natalie might, but I'll curse you into oblivion!" roars a cranky Lily, "Don't bother us! No matter what!"

Ok!Ok! Well… rude people! Fine! Me and Pris will go down to the Great Hall for breakfast by ourselves then!" Angela dragged off Priscilla, their new friend and skips off to breakfast, while the other three fall into a deep slumber with the sand man.

45 minutes later…

"Yawn! What a peaceful sleep!" Lily thinks. She glances at the clock…9!!!!!!!!!!!!Lily had already missed half of her class! "Yo! Girls! Wake up!!" yells Lily as she pulls on her clothes.

"Uhh! NO!" Natalie rolls over in her bed, placing a pillow over her head.

"Oh! come on! Talk about heavy sleepers!" Lily throws up her hands in exasperation as she tries to drag Julie out of bed. "WE ARE BLOODY late!!!!!!"

"Huh?!? What? Hell I'm late!!!!!!" Natalie scrambles out of bed and together they drag the log (Julie) out of bed.

After rushing through their morning routines, they race together down the hall rushing to find their first class, Transfiguration taught by noneother than the strict Prof. McGonagall.

"Where is she?" James thinks casting brief glances at the door.

"James! Dude! Mate! Watch where you are pointing that wand will you?" Remus yells after coming dangerously close to having his eyes gouged out by James wandering wand.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry mate!"

James turns his head toward the first row where Angela and Pris sat followed by 3 empty seats. Pris shifts her head around from arm to arm as she watches Angela poking at the match.

"Where are they? Do you think they will get here on time?" she asks.

"Who? Oh! Lily, Julie, and Natalie!?! Sure they'll get here! They wouldn't miss their first class for the world! Do you think McGonagall was serious when she said turn this match into a needle?"

"True, yeah I think she was dead serious! Shit! Here she comes to inspect!" whispers the anxious reddish brownish hair girl.

"Ahh! Ok what was the spell?" hisses Angela as she pulls out a needle from her first-aid kit.

"Uhmmm, I think it was Abeo, why do you have a first aid kit with you?" questions the puzzled Priscilla.

"I'm clumsy and accident prone. Right then! Abeo!" Angela shouts the spell and quickly takes a hand and brushes the slightly singed match off the wooden table and onto the cold, hard floor. She then quickly replaced the match with the needle.

"Well, I'm impressed!" says a stern-faced McGonagall.

"Well uhmm, what can I say? I have talent!" smirked Angela, who was apparently very pleases with herself and thought herself very clever.

"Change it back." Whispers the Prof. A corner of her mouth twitching.

"B-b-back? Now? In front of you?!?" stuttered Angela.

"Yes! Of course! If you can change it to that appearance on the first try surely you can change it back!" McGonagall smiles.

"Unless of course you did not change it in the first place…I suggest you pick up that match and try again."

Ang's jaw dropped and Pris felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Bam! The doors went flying open. "Sorry we are late Prof., our roommate forgot to wake us up!" states a disshelved looking Natalie glaring at Pris and Ang.

Off at their table, Angela turns around and together she and Pris mouth "Who? Us?!?"

"Hmm your roommate forgot to wake you up?" McGonagall paced up and down in front of the three.

"Yes, Prof." Answered a timid Julie.

"And since when was it made a rule where it stated that your roommate is your own personal alarm clock? Hm? Why wasn't I informed of this rule?" barked the rather amused Prof. As she stared at the three girls shocked faces.

"Sorry Prof." Mumbled a embarrassed red head (Lily).

"Hmm This is your first day so detentions will not be handed out but, let it be known- I do not tolerate tardiness!" shouted McGonagall. "5 points will be taken each from Gryffindor!"

Groans swept through out the classroom as the three made their way to their seats.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Julie glared at Pris.

"Huh? Me? It was all her!" said Pris pointing at Ang. Who currently was pretending to be busy on figuring out how to change the match into a needle.

"Ang!!!!" Natalie crosses her arms and turns towards Angela looking taller and more frightening then ever.

"Hmmm? What? Oh the loo is that way." Pointing to her left, she answers without looking up.

"Well you said to not bother you no matter what!" Ang replies simply, finally accomplishing on giving the match a sort of sharp point.

"No I didn't!"

"Uhh yah, ya did!" Ang screams with a shrill voice, "Right Pris?"

"Well, I guess, yes, I do suppose I remember Lily screaming something about cursing Ang and for her not to bother you guys for anything." Pris states glancing up from her match.

"No I didn't! I would never say that!" shrieks Lily.

"Yes you did!" Angela and Pris yell back. "Look! Flashback!"

**Flashback**

"Angela! When I wake up…I'll … I'll…" mumbles Natalie as she dozes back off to sleep.

"I'll what? Snore me to death?" remarks Angela.

"Natalie might, but I'll curse you into oblivion!" roars a cranky Lily, "Don't bother us! No matter what!"

**End Flashback**

"Seee! We told you!"

Natalie and Julie shot death glares at Lily.

"Oh! Well who knew you would take it literally? Fine. WE apologize!" said Lily.

"Hmm should we accept the apology, Ang?" laughs Pris.

Julie, Nat and Lily's eyes all grew wide.

"You won't get mad at us would you?" they ask.

"I don't know Pris, they were pretty rude…!" giggled Ang.

"fine! Well we aren't sure if we wanna apologize then!" answered Julie

"Ok! OK! Apology accepted! We were just playing around!" smiled Pris and Ang together.

"Haha! Reverse psychology always works! One question though, do I really snore that loud???" Natalie asked.

"Lmao, yes!" shout the other four girls, "Group hug!" as they give each other a quick hug.

Over at the other table the six boys stared at them.

"Girls are loony…" mutters Peter

"Not all of them…." Thinks James

"I don't know they look like they're pretty normal." Comments Remus and Md.

"Awww, how come we never hug like that?!?" jokes Sirius opening up his arms to embrace his friends.

"Ahhh run! Save yourselves!" shrieked Ud as the bell rings.

"Guys are so weird especially that one!" laughed Julie pointing at the cast down Sirius (who didn't receive his hug) as they walked out of the classroom and down to the dungeons for Potions with Prof. Slughorn.

"Ditto!" said Pris, Nat and Lily.

"True that!" hollers Ang

The other four girls stare at the hyper active girl.

"What!?!"

"Never mind…" they mutter as they walked in to the dungeons.

A/n: I know I know this chapter was pretty boring right?!? Don't kill me:) I promise next chapter there is some Gryffindor v.s. Slytherin action! Woot! Go Gryffindor! Kick the slytherin's asses!!!!!


End file.
